Djeneration X: episode 2
by HeavyBull134
Summary: I hope I did this right... Thanks to rocker54 for the use of characters. Miller breaks the feud with DJ, and has a close call with Death.


Chapter 1-Good morning.

As Miller lay excitedly on his cot, his mind was overran with overwhelming thoughts of his victory. He had just met his love, Daisy, and he could tell that she liked him back, and he had just met what felt like to be his best friend, DJ. As Miller dozed off, he began to fell truly relaxed, and he slept wonderfully.

The next morning, at 4:30 a.m. Miller woke up and did his exercises. He ran two laps around the entire Barnyard, did 75 push-ups, and then 35-pull ups. He felt wonderful while doing each and every one of them. To him, there was the intense feeling that few cattle ever get to perceive in a lifetime, the sense of truly belonging. Sure, DJ didn't trust him; that much he felt bad about. He was Lynchan, and there was nothing he or DJ could do about it. At least Daisy didn't mind. But hey, nothing was gonna stop this feeling, he wouldn't let it. He tried something he had never tried before, he hung upside-down on the pull-up bar and began disassembling his rifle, piece by piece and putting it back together.

He was almost done assembling it when a familiar voice began speaking to him,

"Very impressive, Lychan." The voice said. Miller looked down from his work to see DJ standing at the doorway of his stall. Quickly, he assembled the rifle and jumped down.

"DJ!" Miller replied "How are you my friend?"

"I am not your friend." said DJ bitterly.

Miller winced. "Listen, DJ, I know you may think of me as half-friend and half-enemy and you don't know what is what. But let me tell you something: I know which side I'm on in this war. These werewolves have betrayed me and everyone I held dearly."

"You are not my friend." DJ snapped.

"And I am not your enemy!" Miller yelled. He was done with this. Enough was enough. DJ didn't decide what side he was on. He did.

"You are so blind, DJ." Miller snapped furiously, "Do you think, after how many lives I've taken from them, that they would forgive me? NO! I chose my side a long time ago and I am choosing it deeper with every werewolf I kill."

"You have no idea what you're up against!" DJ yelled, "Don't talk to me on my Barnyard about how I run things, soldier boy! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"You're right!" yelled Miller, "I don't! I never will! Unless you're at liberty to tell me. DJ, think about it. THINK. We're not so different. You and I are fighting for the same cause. We both love this place, we both would give our lives defending it. We both have seen things no one else should see. Is this really wroth quarrelling over."

DJ's mind quivered. "How do I know I can trust you, huh?"

Miller replied, with sincerity in his heart, "DJ I've traveled 200 miles and killed 50 werewolves to get here. But I would do that for eternity to protect you and Daisy, comrade."

That right there was a turning point. Just as the sun rose that day, DJ and Miller shed the masquerade of military lifestyles, vampire feelings and everything else and saw each other for only how two best friends at first meeting could've saw each other. In a guy sense, it was like two hunters meeting and discovering that they were no different from each other. Their souls we're almost equally identical.

"DJ." Said Miller. "Let us put death to this feud comrade. Let us not fight over petty things like this. Let us bring death to the werewolves, for they alone have caused so much pain to us. Do me the honor of accepting this proposition." Miller held out his hand.

"Miller, what you have shown me is true friendship." said DJ "At first I thought you couldn't be trusted, but now you have shown your true colors. I feel like no better ally could suit me. Thank you for being on my side, even when it hurt." DJ shook Miller's hand and smiled.

They began to walk but then Daisy was standing right in front of them.

"I overheard the whole thing." Daisy said, with tears of joy in her eyes, "You two, my most favorite men in the world! Working together! It's a dream come true!" She hugged them both and cried into their chests. It was a good morning.

Chapter 2- On a roll

Daisy had made breakfast for Miller and DJ that morning.

"Wow. Daisy" said Miller, "This is great!"

"Yeah," DJ added

"I hope so," replied Daisy "It's an old family recipe. My family's been using it ever since the cowboy days."

Just then, Abby ran in with Pip on her shoulder.

"Heya fellas," Abby started "Ben and Otis want to meet with Miller on the big hill."

"Nothing serious" Pip said, "So don't worry. Ben and Otis want to get to know Miller that's all."

"Sure." replied Miller. He took the last bite and grabbed his guns. "See ya guys later!" Milled called back.

"Good luck Miller!" Daisy called, and she blew him a kiss.

"Good luck my friend." DJ said to himself.

Miller had his rifle out as he ran up to the hill, he wasn't sure what to expect so he kept his guard up. The morning had given way to midday and the sun shone through the trees and onto the grass, making everything look crystalline. He ran up the hill and saw a table and three chairs, two on one side and one on the other. It was garnished with Milk n' Honey, a popular beverage for cattle. Not knowing what to do or say, Miller simply sat down on the chair opposite the two chairs. It was comfy, anyway.

Ben and Otis walked out from behind the tree. Their hide shined from their recent bathing and they had smiles on their face. "Good sign." Miller thought to himself.

"Hello Miller." said Ben as he sat down. "I'm Ben, and this is my son, Otis."

"Pleased to meetcha!" Otis said, "You must be that new soldier bull that everyone is talking about!"

"The pleasure is all mine gentlemen." Miller said as he shook both of their hands. "Your appearance matches your reputation for you both."

"Well thanks!" Otis replied happily "I must say you too look like a snapier..snaper… ahhh.. what's that word on your hat?"

"Sniper." Miller said proudly "It's a soldier who's trained to engage targets from extremely long distances."

"Ahh.. I see." Otis said "That's totally cool!"

"Ahem." said Ben sternly "Anyways, Miller, me and my son just want to take this opportunity to get to know you on a personal level that's all. Considering you're new here."

Miller replied "Well thanks so much guys. That really makes me feel at home here. So… what do want to know?"

"Heck, anything!" said Otis "Just tell us about yourself!"

"Well." Miller started, "I am trained as a fully-functional U.S. Army Sniper. I graduated from the top of my class at Sniper School. And I love this place. And I'm a Lynchan. Any questions?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." replied Ben "Did you just say you're a Lychan? Those haven't existed for a very long time!"

"Dude! That… is…awesome!" Otis yelled "You are SO invited to all of the Night Barn parties!"

"Well then." Ben said, "I think this concludes our session. See ya around Miller."

"Yeah! Hey meet me by the barn!" Otis said "Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Pip, Duke, DJ and Daisy are all gonna be there!"

"Sure." Miller said, as he walked away. Already he had made all kinds of new friends, he couldn't believe his luck. He didn't know how this day could get any better.

Chapter 3- Miller's first Barnyard kills.

A shot rang past Miller's head. He dropped to the ground, and pulled his rifle out. Another shot rang, this time it hit the tree on Ben's Hill, shattering some of the wood and making a big hole.

"Crap." Miller swore and crawled toward the tree. He placed his back and assessed the situation. This sniper covered his exit, he was using UV rounds, a werewolf sniper, and he had no way of calling for backup from DJ or anyone. He was completely on his own.

Miller laughed. "No problem." He crawled towards the base of the tree and hid in the bush. He then aimed through the scope. The shot had come from the opposite hill, he looked around and saw nothing but brush until, at the last second, he saw a mini tent and then a flash. The bullet skinned Miller's hide, causing it to burn a bit.

Wow. Miller actually felt threatened, it was the first time in a long time he felt threatened. He thought of how if he failed to kill this sniper, how much havoc he could wreak on the Barnyard. It could kill everyone he cared about. Well, he wasn't going to let that happen. Miller smiled grimly.

Three Days Grace-Time of Dying starts playing.

"Heh. You may have talent, buddy." Miller said boastfully, "But you end here, mate." He lifted his rifle and fired. The bullet sailed toward the sniper, and hit his target efficiently. The sniper tripped and stumbled in his death agony, and Miller watched as the werewolf sniper and his rifle rolled down the hill and crashed at the base to decompose.

The sniper was not alone though, werewolf patrols soon showed up to investigate, and then they looked right were Miller was lying. "Crap." Miller thought. He pulled the bolt back and slid it forward, loading the next shot into place. He fired, the first werewolf dropped instantly. He reloaded the bolt and peered again. One werewolf was running toward cover, Miller fired. The bullet hit and the werewolf fell and somersaulted over, dead. He reloaded the bolt and looked through the scope. He had seen three and got two, but where was the third? He frantically searched the hills. Finally he saw the werewolf at the top of the hill. The werewolf had an RPG-7, but it was too late. The werewolf fired, the rocket streaked towards Miller and he fired instantly and closed his eyes. But then *KABOOM!*, he opened his eyes and saw that he had shot the rocket out of the air. The werewolf stood there in shock, but Miller reacted faster, he reloaded the bolt back in a flash, last bullet. Then, he aimed the rifle and fired. The bullet flew with precision and nailed the last werewolf head-on, he flew back and was slammed against a tree, killing him instantly.

Miller relaxed, and took a deep breath. He looked at the rifle and his senses finally caught up with him. He pulled back the bolt and replaced the empty magazine with a full one, then slid the bolt back into place. He looked at his watch, 3:37 p.m., then got back up and headed towards the Barn.

Chapter 4- Miller meets the Justice Brood.

It was afternoon by the time Miller got to the Barn. He peered inside the barn. No one there. He looked into the back by the mud hole. No one there. He looked by the other side of the barn. Still no one there. This was just starting to piss Miller off.

"Ok!" He yelled, particularly at no one "All of y'all said to meet right here. I don't see any of you! So there we go, your practical joke worked. Egg on my face! Now come out!"

"I say there shall be no egg on your face, my new super-ally!"

Miller swirled around, there stood Otis, Pip, Abby, Freddy, Peck, Pig, and DJ in colorful superhero costumes. Daisy and Duke stood by their side, trying to look tough.

Miller stood there, shocked. Then he burst out into hysterical laughter, rolling on the floor.

"Your reaction is not as expected." Otis said, surprised.

Miller stopped laughing. "Isn't it a bit too early for Halloween?"

"There are no mere Halloween costumes!" said Otis heroically. "I am Cowman! Leader of the Justice Brood! Team, introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Cowgirl!" Abby said

"I'm The Twister!" DJ said

"I am Rrratboy!" Pip said

"I am Mr. Ham-tastic!" said Pig "And this is Skunky!" He held up Skunky.

"I'm Paranoid Man!" said Freddy "Stop LOOKING AT ME!"

"I'm the Green Rooster!" Peck said

"And I" said Otis "As previously stated, am Cowman! Brave and valiant leader! And together we are-"

"THE JUSTICE BROOD!" all of them yelled.

Miller was taken aback. This place had their own superhero troupe. He smiled brightly and nodded, and even clapped a bit.

"The Justice Brood." said Miller "What business would such an elite group of superheroes have with little ole me?"

"We want you to join us, one called Miller." Cowgirl said.

"Your skills with this... Sniper Rifle… have proved to be just what this team needs" said the Green Rooster.

"It's really fun, you get to go a lot of places." remarked The Twister. "And plus there's a lot of free perks."

Miller could not resist, not even to pretend like he didn't want to. "Heck yes I want to join your group! I'm in! I pledge my life and unwavering loyalty to the Justice Brood!" He stood tall and saluted.

"Excellent!" Otis said "From now on you are hereby known as an honorary member of the Justice Brood! All fall in for the initiation Moo!"

They all put their hands on his shoulder and mooed loudly. Miller was overcome with joy.

"Now all you need is a costume!" The Twister said.

Miller instantly went into action. He took an old bulletproof vest and cut a chest pocket into the fabric. He took an L96-A1, the finest British sniping rifle in the world, and then sprayed the Cowman logo on the stock and on the lens cap and then sprayed the Cowman logo on the front and back of the Bulletproof vest. He inserted four spare .338 Lapua Magnum Rifle Cartridges into the chest pocket. He loaded the L96-A1 with Silver Nitrate, but put Five magazines of .338 Silver Nitrate, five of .338 UV, and five mags of .338 Super Magnum, for the regular enemies. The four bullets he inserted was one Silver Nitrate, one UV, one Super Magnum, and another Super Magnum. He replaced his SNIPER cap with a Cowman cap. Then for the final touch, he slipped on a pair of hunting sunglasses, with gold lenses.

"From now on," Miller said "The Justice Brood will know me as: Bulls-eye!"

The Justice Brood cheered for their newest member, but the celebration was cut short. There in the sky, the Cowman logo sat as a distress call.

"Come on Brood!" Cowman said. They all piled into the vehicle and took off.

Bulls-eye stared at his new comrades. "Let's do this." He muttered to himself, as they drove off to complete Miller's first mission with the Justice Brood.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
